


The End As We Know It

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, dangan ronpa theme plays in back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson finds himself and 10 other students trapped in a school and forced to kill each other. Will they be able to find the true culprit?<br/>Story that I originally wrote on FF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

[ PROLOGUE ] [ START ]

An enthusiastic voice came from the phone. "Did you get the letter?"  
Annabeth. The letter she is referring to was mailed to us from a prestigious academy in downtown Manhattan, Hope's Peak Academy. They had started a special program for 10 students, and it just so happened to be that me and Annabeth were two of the ten chosen. Since the program itself started in a few days, all the paperwork was to be sent back tomorrow. It had barely occurred to us at the moment, but what we thought was going to be the time of our lives, was going to be our last.  
I woke up in a classroom. It seemed like a regular old classroom, except that there was surveillance cameras from all four corners of the room. I had buried my head in my arms (I've been told that I drool in my sleep). In the classroom were several other kids, all looking my age and all looking just as confused as I was. They all seemed familiar, like I should recognize them, but... Who were they? Annabeth sat in a desk next to me.

"Ah, Percy. You're finally awake." Annabeth said.

"Finally awake? Where am I?" I asked. "All I remember is walking into Hope's Peak, and I passed ou-"  
Annabeth interrupted me. "I know we're in Hope's Peak, but, I don't remember much else. It seems everyone else here doesn't remember much either."  
I looked around. A boy with tan skin and curly brown hair spoke up. "Is this some kind of prank? If so, I don't think it's very funny."

"No," this time, a girl with a dark braid and a purple cloak spoke. "Perhaps, it's some kind of an entrance exam."  
"The letter I was sent there was no entrance exam... " Said a girl with dark skin and chocolate-colored hair.

"Alright," Annabeth started. "How about we all introduce ourselves first?" Everyone seemed to agree. One by one, everyone said their names: Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Will, Reyna, and Rachel. Add me and Annabeth, and that was the whole group. But, something was off.  
"Hey," I said. Everyone turned to look at me. "Anyone else notice that there's 11 of us, but the letter said the program was for 10 students?"  
They all silently nodded. The girl who introduced herself as Piper stood up.

"It's probably nothing," she said. Her voice reassured me. Everyone silently nodded once more, instantly agreeing with her. Before I could comment on the whole situation, the PA system went off.

"Hello, new students!" A cartoonish voice came from the speaker, like a mascot. But, it sounded like there was something much deeper behind. Despite my thoughts, the voice continued. "Please meet in the gymnasium. See you there bear-y soon!" I cringed at that.  
Upon arrival at the gymnasium, we found it to be empty. There was no one in there except for us. Once again, surveillance cameras lined the walls. Who was watching us?  
Someone appeared at the podium at the front of the gym. Well, something, really. A monochromatic bear, half blindingly white and the other dark as night, with a jagged red eye. It would've been kinda creepy, except for the fact that it was 3 feet tall.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Monokuma!" The creepy cheeriness remained in his voice.

"Is that," Will said, "A talking teddy bear?"

"I'm no teddy bear, sunshine!" the totally-not-teddy-bear replied.

"Anyways, I bet you guys are wondering why I asked you to come here. "Well..."

"You've all been brought here....to kill each other."  
A deep wave of panic set over us all. An awful feeling... a feeling that can only be described as despair.   
This time, Rachel said something. "Do you really expect one of us to kill the other?! We may not know each other, but we'd never do that!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, seriously?! Whoever's doing this to us, you can stop now! It's not funny anymore!" Leo shouted, anxiousness setting over his voice.  
For the first time after introducing himself, Nico spoke. "As much as I hate to agree with that guy," he motioned towards Leo, "If's someone's joking around, it's not funny at all." He made air quotes when he said 'funny'.

"They always say they won't kill anyone..." Monokuma said. "But don't worry, you'll come around."  
I was freaking out just as much, but for Annabeth's sake, I tried not to show it. She didn't look very scared either, she looked tense instead. I'd been told to kill things and people many times in the years past, but never strange kids I had vague recollections of. Hazel, who looked like the youngest of the group, seemed to be in a state of utter terror. Another boy, Frank, seemed like he was trying to comfort her. I had seen them talking to each other, joking around nervously, in the classroom where we all had woken up.

"Also," the bear added, "You may have noticed there are 11 of you. Plot twist! Turns out, one of you here is the mastermind behind this all. The one who brought you to Hope's Peak, the one controlling me, and the one telling all of you to kill each other. Find that person before they turn all of you over to despair!" He said all this with the now annoying, happy tone in his voice. "This 'mastermind' can wait," a girl in the back said. Reyna. "But killing... How exactly would we do that?"

"Stabbing, shooting, drowning, poisoning, maiming, repeatedly hitting with an object, any way you'd like!" Monokuma said with morbid glee. "Let me explain how this works. You'll probably forget this anyways, teenagers these days, am I right?" (No one responded.)   
"You see, when someone is killed, we get to hold a class trial! There, you must find out who did it! Or else..." He smiled (is that a smile?). "Since this a boarding school, after all, there is a curfew! Night time is from 10 PM to 7 AM! Well, off with all of you! Good night!" And with that, he disappeared from the gym, leaving us to ourselves.  
With a quick goodbye, we all left the gym. Traitors, class trials, it was too much to process. I fell into a light sleep, waking up and falling asleep several times in a matter of minutes. I, luckily, didn't dream. This would've made things a lot, lot worse than they already were, and worse than they were going to get.

[ PROLOGUE : END ] [REMAINING : 11]


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1

I woke up to the monotone sound of the monitor in my room. Monokuma spoke.

"Good morning, everyone! Get ready for a great day!" For one, I knew this was not going to be a great day. I walked into the cafeteria, the other ten were already there. Annabeth stared at me.

"You're late, Seaweed Brain," she said. I chuckled nervously in response. "You want breakfast?" She handed me a plate of pancakes. (They were not blue.)  
"Where'd you get those?" I asked.

"You mean you haven't been to the kitchen yet? That's a surprise. Apparently, Monokuma restocks it daily,  
so I guess we won't have to worry about food anytime soon," she responded. The others looked at me as well. Nobody said anything. Finally, Reyna stood up.

"If we're going to survive, we'll have to adapt. We can't mope around forever.  
I propose we hold a party."

"A party?" Nico chimed in. "How would that help, exactly?"

Leo spoke next. "I don't know, but I'm in! There's gonna be five super-cute girls there."

"Uh, sure." Reyna tried to refrain from laughing. "It'll help us keep an eye on each other."

"If it can help us prevent losing someone," I said. "I'm in as well."

"Where do we hold the party?" Piper chimed in. That was a problem. We all looked around at each other, waiting for one to answer.

"How about the gymnasium?" said Reyna. We all agreed. It sounded natural enough to hold a party in there, plus, the gym itself was pretty big.

"Someone will have to set the gym up for a party," she continued.

"I'll do it," Leo said, smiling and crossing his arms.  
Piper smiled in return. "Maybe this whole 'trapped in a school' thing won't be so bad after all. How about we start the party at 10 PM?"

"Isn't that our curfew?" said Annabeth.  
Suddenly, the PA system came alive once more.

"Why yes!" Monokuma said. "Ten usually marks the start of nighttime, but for this, I'll allow it! Have fun!"  
And that was all. Reyna and Leo left for the gym, followed by Piper, who was happier than someone should be in a situation like this.

"Now that they're gone, I'll have to explain one thing to you guys." Monokuma said, without warning. He stood in front of us,  
causing me to jump.

"I see," Nico said. "Now you have the energy to come talk to us face-to-face? What do you want, anyways?"

"Shut it, kid!" Monokuma tried to sound angry, but, considering he was two feet tall, it wasn't very intimidating.  
"I've come to tell you ungrateful children about Free Time!"  
"Huh?" I asked. "What's that?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. You see, Free time is just that- Free Time! You can relax and talk to whomever you please. Bye bye now!"  
And with that, he was gone.  
There's still some time left before the party... Who should I talk to?  
I walk over to Nico. He sulks at the corner of the cafeteria, glaring at the rest of us. "Hey, Nico," I start.

"What do you want?" he groans.  
"What makes you think I want something from you?" I chuckled. He looked pretty scary, even if seemed to be a couple years younger than me. "I'm just trying to kill some time before the party."  
As I said the phrase 'kill some time', he smirked. I think that might be the first time I've seen him smile.

"I'm not going to the party," he said.  
"Huh?" I responded. "Why not?"

"It's a waste of my time, I'd rather not be in a room full of people who might kill me at any moment."

"But that's the reason we're holding the party in the first place, you know, so we don't end up killing each other."

"Whatever. It's another of Reyna's stupid ideas. She always trying to be the leader." He clearly was pretty annoyed.

"Always?" I asked. "You knew her before... this?"

"I believe so. I don't remember the exact details, but I feel like we knew each other before this whole ordeal.  
In fact, I have a hunch that I may have known some of the others at some point."

"Who?" I asked, but just as he was about to answer, the bell rang, signaling the end of Free Time.

I looked at the clock. Nine fifty-five already?! As they say, time really does fly when you're forced to kill each other (nobody says that).  
As I rushed through the school's seemingly endless halls, I was stopped by a sound heard in the AV room. Being a couple  
minutes late can't hurt, right? Curiosity getting the better of me, I stepped into the room.

Nothing.

Except for a single disc on the would-be-teacher's desk, labeled "Jackson, Percy" in permanent marker. I had to see what it was. Conveniently enough, a small DVD player sat directly next to the disc. Going against my better judgement, I slid the circular piece of metal inside.

It took a couple seconds for the video to start up. It fine at first. It was a freeze-frame of a picture of my mother and I in our apartment, taken not too long ago. I was certainly weirded out, but it wasn't anything too alarming. Suddenly, static emanated from the small DVD player. The image of my mom and I, smiling whilst sitting on our couch, the one with its back facing the window, changed. It was the same location, but neither of those people in the previous frame were to be found. The couch was practically ripped to shreds, the window behind it shattered. Flames slithered across the city behind the layer of broken glass. To anyone else, the video would be a little scary, but to me, it was horrifying. My mom was the only family I had left. I had no idea who my dad was, I didn't have any other siblings. Where was she? What happened? Questions and the feeling of despair engulfed my brain once again.

I heard a feminine-sounding voice behind me.

"Ah, I see you've discovered the motive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, the suspense! Either way, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. See you next week.


	3. Chapter 1, Part 2

I spun around. Seeing nothing but the empty doorway, I only felt more terrified.

"Don't bother," the voice continued. I realized it was coming from the PA system in the corner of the room. Utterly hopeless. I felt utterly hopeless.

"What... What motive?!" I said, even though I was pretty sure what this person meant.

The voice said nothing. Instead, a familiar two-toned bear appeared.

"The motive to murder, of course!" Monokuma cheered. "Remember that mastermind from before? They're the one responsible for this!" He gestured towards the DVD on the desk. "Kill one of your friends, and see your family again. It's that simple." He disappeared before I could protest. With the happy mood I had for the party ruined, I trudged towards the gymnasium.

Before I could even finish walking into the gym, I found Reyna towering before me. A duralumin case sat at her side.

"Do you have any weapons on you?" She asked.

"Why would I-"

"Don't make me ask you again," she said plainly.

"I... have this pen on me..." I said, slipping a ballpoint pen out of my pocket.

"Great. Hand it over," she held out her hand.

I didn't see how a pen could cause any harm, but I reluctantly gave it up. Reyna was not the type of person I would like to get in a fight with.

The rest of the group milled around the vicinity, strolling from each of the tables, which were simply desks from the classrooms in arranged in groups of four with tablecloths covering them. Crepe paper streamers lazily hung from the ceiling. (How any of the people setting up got there, I have no idea.) I noticed one of us was missing. Quickly counting in my head, I realized Leo was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Le-" I began, but someone answered for me.

"I'm right here!" Said Leo himself, seemingly having apparated behind me. He was smiling as always, despite the situation we had been placed in. His back faced the storage room of the gym. "What's in there?" I asked.

"Nothing, just some spare supplies..." he reassured. "Did you check out the snacks?" I looked towards the "tables", and surely enough, there was bowls of chips and pitchers of drinks. Not exactly what I would call fine cuisine, but this was a party arranged by 4 kids in a matter of a couple hours. I saw Annabeth in a corner of the gym, trying to blend in whilst drinking some watered down fruit punch. I walked up to her.

"Reyna's really amping up the security, right? I joked.

"Yeah..." she said. She like touched the necklace she had on, like she always did when she was nervous. The necklace itself was a strip of leather and metal. It looked potentially deadly, but it somehow hadn't been taken away by Reyna. Girl code, I suppose. Her father, who taught history at a university, had given it to her. Apparently, it belonged to some ancient war princess, or whatever.

"Hey, Percy?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Nico?"

"He said he wasn't coming. Something about Reyna trying to be the leader? Speaking of which, where's Rachel?"

"I don't know..."

I contemplated telling her about the DVD I found in the AV room, but stopped myself before I could. I didn't want to make Annabeth worried for me anymore.

"How's the party so far?" Piper said, walking up to us.  
"As good as a party meant to watch over us all night could be," Annabeth seemed really intent on ruining the mood.

After everyone had been checked thoroughly, the party begun, at least officially. It wasn't like any of us exactly knew what we were supposed to do, so we hovered around each small table, trying our best to socialize. Soon enough, Rachel walked in, emerging behind one of the bleachers at the side of the gymnasium. The party did get a little more lively along the course the night, most likely due to the slight sugar rush some of us where experiencing. However, the tense feeling in my chest remained, like something could go wrong at any moment.

"Hey, over here!" Rachel waved to us with one hand, holding a camera in her other palm. We did our best to flash a smile, and with a audible snapshot of the camera, the instant was over as quickly as it had begun. "I'll be using these for reference for a drawing," she explained to us. And so, the event continued, droning on and on for what seemed like forever. I was usually what you call a "party animal", but for some reason, I just wasn't feeling it. Something having to do with being forced to kill each other, I guess.

"Percy...?" I heard Annabeth whisper in my ear. "I... can't find my necklace."  
Sure enough, the strip of lace was nowhere to be found.  
"Do you mind holding my drink for me while I'm gone? Please, don't tell Reyna I left. She'll be absolutely livid if you do."  
I didn't ask any questions. I trusted Annabeth. She was my girlfriend, after all. With a plastic cup of soda having been placed in my hand, she dashed off to find her necklace.

I was about to walk over to the rest of the group, when suddenly... I couldn't see anything. The room was a pitch black, and everyone else seemed just as stunned as I was.

"Guys?" I asked, fear rising up the back of my throat.

"I'm over here!" Cried out Piper.

"Everybody stay calm!" Ordered Reyna. She really was kind of the leader, wasn't she? Everybody suddenly quieted down.

"I'll get the lights," Will said, certainly calmer than the rest of us. Reyna must have had that effect on him.

The lights flickered back on. I noticed that Annabeth had returned. She ran up to me, and I gave her a tight hug. "Did you find it?" I asked, looking down at her neck. She shook her head, holding up her hand. Nothing.

"Everyone okay?" Annabeth inquired. "I found someone on the way back," she gestured behind her, a familiar face standing there. Nico.  
"Listen, I'm only at this dumb party because she dragged me here," he said, looking more annoyed than ever.  
Without warning, his face contorted into a worried expression.  
"Where's... Reyna?" he asked. The fear that had been crawling it's way up my esophagus was back again.

"She was here a minute ago..." The worst-case scenario popped into my mind. No. No way that could happen. Nico walked towards one of the "tables", a grimace on his face. A cold feeling made its way down my spine. He gently lifted up the table to reveal a corpse. Their skin had been drained of the life it once contained. It sat, rigid, unmoving. The expression on the face; eyes frozen in utter despair, mouth pleading.

Reyna.


End file.
